


Desculpas Tardias

by j520j



Series: A Era de Platina [1]
Category: Saint Seiya, 聖闘士星矢: 黄金魂 | Saint Seiya: Soul of Gold, 聖闘士星矢・セインティア翔 | Saint Seiya: Saintia Shō
Genre: Apologies, Enemies to Friends, Gen, Pre-Relationship, Understanding
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-17
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:14:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23702143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j520j/pseuds/j520j
Summary: Após tantas lutas e perdas, Máscara da Morte foi aceito novamente entre os cavaleiros de ouro. E agora ele precisa acertar algumas pontas soltas com o atual cavaleiro de ouro de Libra e com a Saintia de Cassiopeia.
Series: A Era de Platina [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1706974
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Esta fic faz parte do meu universo pessoal em Cavaleiros do Zodíaco chamada A Era de Platina - este é o primeiro capítulo.
> 
> Ela segue os acontecimentos da saga original dos cavaleiros no manga até a Saga Hades e Soul of Gold. Há algumas referências à Episode G, Saintia Shô, Lost Canvas e Next Dimension, mas não todas. Afinal algumas são conflitantes entre si. À medida que os capítulos forem surgindo, vocês saberão mais.
> 
> Com efeito, os cavaleiros de bronze têm agora entre 16 e 18 anos e já se tornaram cavaleiros de ouro. Os cavaleiros de ouro originais têm entre 40 (Aioros e Saga, os mais velhos) e 27 (Aioria, o mais novo).
> 
> Já agradeço desde já pelo feedback.

— Ugh... eu sou péssimo nestas coisas! – murmurou Máscara da Morte, a apenas um lance de escada distante da entrada da Casa de Libra.

Após os eventos no Elísios e em Asgard as coisas no Santuário voltaram mais ou menos ao normal. A verdade é que ‘normalidade’ era uma palavra estranha naquele lugar desde que Saga enlouqueceu e tomou o lugar do velho mestre do santuário.

E falando em caras velhos...

— Máscara da Morte! – uma voz festiva o chamou. Um homem jovem, de cabelos castanhos e traços orientais aproximou-se dele. – Que surpresa vê-lo por aqui!

— Dohko. – era estranho ver o mestre ancião naquela forma juvenil. Embora tivesse centenas de anos, ele parecia ainda mais jovem que o cavaleiro de Câncer. – O seu cirurgião plástico fez mesmo um trabalho maravilhoso.

— Hahaha, essa foi boa! – a voz retumbante dele ecoava com energia. – Mas não fique enciumado! Misophotamus só funciona uma vez. E eu não tinha condições de lutar com todas as minhas forças enquanto meu coração batia mais devagar. Então, creio que o tempo vai correr normalmente para mim, a partir de agora.

— E você não está chateado com isso?

— Por que eu deveria? Eu vivi uma vida longa e agradável e ainda tenho algumas décadas pela frente. Bem, a não ser que mais alguma ameaça apareça. Mesmo que eu não seja mais o cavaleiro de Libra, estou pronto para lutar novamente e dar a minha vida, se necessário.

— Blá, blá, blá! – Máscara da Morte jogou a cabeça para trás, entediado. – Todos vocês adoram morrer, não é? Depois eu é que sou mórbido!

— Haha! Você não é tão odioso quanto parece, Enzo!

— _Não_ me chama de Enzo! – o cavaleiro de câncer fez uma careta. Ele não gostava do seu nome verdadeiro. – Escute, eu vim aqui com um propósito! Eu vim aqui para... para... err, para me apresentar formalmente ao novo cavaleiro de Libra!

— Você veio pedir desculpas ao Shiryu, não é?

Máscara da Morte fechou a boca numa linha reta, bufou.

— É! Eu vim fazer isso. Afinal de contas, agora que o Santuário está restaurado, todos nós devemos ser ‘amigos’, não é?

— Você não é obrigado a ser amigo de ninguém, se não quiser. Apenas tente manter a convivência saudável. Sem mais mentiras e sem mais intrigas. – Dohko desmanchou o sorriso. – Ah, e tente não matar mais crianças, está bem?

— Não se preocupe. Eu jurei, no túmulo de Helena em Asgard, que não faria mais isto.

Os dois cavaleiros ficaram em silêncio alguns instantes, até o chinês sorrir de novo e abraçar Máscara da Morte com alegria.

— Ah, pára, _impiastro!_ – o homem mais jovem disse, deixando transparecer seu sotaque italiano.

— Bem-vindo de volta, Enzo!

— _Farabutto!_

O antigo cavaleiro de Libra acenou uma última vez e se foi, descendo as escadas até a casa de virgem. Balançando a cabeça, Máscara da Morte começou a subir as escadas e, após um pouco de hesitação, entrou na casa de Libra.

O som da sola dos seus sapatos ecoava alta dentro da casa. O lugar passou quase incólume durante as batalhas dos últimos anos, com apenas algumas rachaduras aqui e ali no piso e nas pilastras. O lugar parecia deserto.

— Ô de casa? – Mascara da Morte chamou, sua voz ecoando pelo local. – Tem alguém aí? Se não tiver, eu vou passar reto pela casa, heim? Vai ser uma vergonha se um invasor passar por ela sem resistência.

— O Cavaleiro de Libra está aqui.

A voz veio de trás de Máscara da Morte. Uma voz que o cavaleiro conhecia muito bem: Shiryu, antigo cavaleiro de bronze de Dragão, atual cavaleiro de ouro de Libra.

Ele não estava usando sua armadura, apenas um roupão cinza simples, no estilo tradicional dos chineses. Ele havia crescido um pouco naqueles últimos dois anos e estava da mesma altura que Máscara da Morte.

— Ei, cabeludo. – o homem mais velho sorriu. – Como está? Não tem morrido mais ultimamente?

— Eu ia te perguntar a mesma coisa. – o cavaleiro chinês quase esboçou um sorriso. Quase. – O que o traz aqui, Máscara da Morte? Se queria apenas passar para a próxima casa, nem precisava ter me chamado.

— Ah, eu, hã... – o canceriano desviou o olhar. – Eu vim aqui falar com você.

— Sobre o quê?

A forma fria com que Shiryu lhe dirigia a palavra era merecida, mas não deixava a situação mais fácil para o que o italiano queria fazer.

— Bem, eu... – ele hesitou só mais um instante. – Eu vim aqui lhe pedir desculpas. Desculpe! Eu tentei matar a sua namorada. Eu matei várias pessoas indefesas e usei as almas delas para atacar você durante a nossa luta. Eu fui um egoísta que não se importou com as tramoias de Saga, mesmo sabendo que havia algo errado no Santuário todos estes anos. Eu, ugh... eu fui um completo imbecil! Pronto! Já admiti! Eu peço desculpas.

Shiryu inclinou a cabeça de leve, como se estivesse pensando se acreditava ou não naquele pedido de desculpas. Ou se sequer acreditava que quem estava diante dele era o temível cavaleiro de ouro de Cancer que colecionava as cabeças dos mortos até poucos anos atrás.

— Eu perdoo você, Mascara da Morte. – o rapaz disse, por fim.

O cavaleiro mais velho arregalou os olhos. Ele estava esperando que Shiryu pelo menos esbravejasse um pouco com ele antes de perdoá-lo. Ou quem sabe que não o perdoasse de forma alguma.

— Ah, é sério? Você me perdoa?

— Não estou fazendo um favor a você. – disse o chinês, sorrindo finalmente. – Estou fazendo um favor para mim mesmo. Afinal, agora somos cavaleiros de ouro irmãos. Além disso, eu creio que você também já sofreu muito. Foi marionete de Hades e depois perdeu alguém importante. Meu mestre me contou sobre Helena. Eu lamento pela sua perda.

— Ah, ele contou? Heh, linguarudo. – o canceriano acariciou o queixo, incomodado. – Eu não quero que você me perdoe apenas por estar com pena de mim.

— A última coisa que eu teria é pena de você, Máscara da Morte. Mas como eu disse, você fez algo ruim, foi punido, repensou seus atos, ajudou Athena no Muro das Lamentações e, por fim, renasceu como um novo homem em Asgard. Se o seu arrependimento for sincero e se você estiver mesmo disposto a lutar por um mundo melhor de paz e harmonia, então você merece a sua redenção.

Máscara da Morte suspirou de alívio. Aquelas palavras, apesar de serem um tanto clichês, trouxeram um alívio para sua alma.

— Bem, neste caso. – ele estendeu a mão para um cumprimento. – Obrigado.

— Não tem de quê. – Shiryu o cumprimentou.

— Bom, então é isso! Até mais.

Girando nos calcanhares, o italiano se dirigiu até a saída da casa de Libra, mas a voz do chinês o chamou de volta.

— Máscara da Morte?

— Sim?

— Apareça mais vezes em minha casa. – o tom era amigável. – Vou fazer lamen caseiro esta semana. Você está convidado.

— Oh, bom saber! Err, obrigado!

Apertando o passo, o cavaleiro de ouro de Cancer saiu da casa. Era estranho pensar em Shiryu como um amigo. Bem, na verdade eles não eram exatamente amigos, não é? Aquele era apenas o primeiro passo para uma relação de camaradagem que poderia não passar disso: camaradagem. Mas talvez pudesse evoluir para uma amizade verdadeira.

Máscara da Morte seguiu de volta para sua casa, sentindo-se mais leve do que nunca. E era bom ele se sentir assim, pois havia mais uma pessoa com quem ele precisava se desculpar.


	2. Chapter 2

Havia um lugar que ficou praticamente esquecido nos últimos dezesseis anos, no santuário. Era a Casa das Saintias, as damas de companhia de Athena que foram quase extintas depois do sequestro da jovem deusa.

Tratava-se de uma construção feita à moda da Grécia Antiga, um edifício de mármore, com vários quartos e um descampado aos fundos reservado aos treinamentos. Naquele lugar ficavam as meninas que ainda não tinham recebido suas armaduras. E, no momento, havia apenas três delas. Três crianças, todas sendo treinadas por uma das veteranas: Elda de Cassiopéia.

Máscara da Morte sentiu um desagradável _dejá-vu_ quando entrou no lugar. E a saintia também.

— Você! – a garota silvou quando viu o homem. As três jovens que estavam com ela se viraram na direção do italiano, sem entender o motivo de raiva súbita de sua mestra.

— Paz! – ele pediu, erguendo as mãos! – Paz, menina! Eu vim aqui apenas para falar com você!

Os olhos de Elda estavam brilhando de ódio, mas ela se conteve. Virou-se para suas três alunas e ordenou que elas fossem embora. “Para nossos quartos?” uma delas perguntou, e a saintia disse que não: era para elas correrem para bem longe e só voltarem ao anoitecer.

Quando ficaram sozinhos na casa das saintias, Máscara da Morte voltou a falar.

— Uma precaução desnecessária, eu não ia fazer nada! – ele disse, sorrindo. – Eu vi aqui apenas para...

Ele viu, com toda a lentidão típica de uma saintia de bronze, o golpe vindo. E não fez nada.

O punho de Elda o acertou no rosto. Ele ainda virou a cabeça levemente para evitar que ela deslocasse a sua mandíbula e, ainda assim, o atingisse. Embora achasse que merecesse aquele soco, ele não queria ter que ir ao dentista depois daquela conversa.

Máscara da Morte caiu no chão empoeirado de treinamento das saintias. Ele olhou para cima e viu os olhos furiosos, e também surpresos, da garota. Nem ela acreditou que fosse tão fácil. Apoiando-se nos cotovelos, ele cuspiu sangue para o lado e lambeu o lábio ferido.

— Satisfeita? – ele perguntou, em um tom debochado que não conseguiu evitar.

— Não! – ela disse, franzindo o cenho. – Eu gostaria de ter a força necessária para te acertar sem você precisar facilitar para mim.

— Então vai ter que treinar uns duzentos anos para chegar no meu nível, haha! – o cavaleiro de câncer se levantou, espanando a sujeira de suas roupas. – Mas você ficou mais forte mesmo, meus parabéns!

— Eu dispenso o seu cinismo e suas congratulações falsas, Máscara da Morte! – ela rosnou.

— Hã?! Espera, o lance dos duzentos anos foi cinismo mesmo, mas eu estou te dando os parabéns de verdade!

— Cale a boca!

A saintia avançou de novo, mas desta vez o cavaleiro de ouro segurou o punho dela e o apertou. Com força.

— O primeiro foi de graça. – disse ele, aproximando o rosto de Elda perigosamente. – O próximo vai lhe custar caro. _Muito_ caro!

Por uns instantes foi possível ver o medo no olhar da garota. Máscara da Morte suspirou e fechou os olhos. _Merda, o que eu estou fazendo?_ pensou. _Não vim aqui para ameaçar essa garota de novo, vim aqui para me desculp—_

Uma dor aguda que reverberou por todo o corpo o fez se arrepender de ter fechado os olhos e baixado a guarda. Elda o acertou com uma joelhada no meio das pernas.

— Aaaaaaahgh, _míos bambinos!_ – ele gemeu, com voz afinada. Com dificuldade, ele olhou na direção da saintia. – Uggggh, li-literalmente... um go-golpe baixo!

— Disso você entende! – disse a saintia, com nem um pingo de arrependimento. – Você matou minha amiga Mito! Você se uniu a um falso Grande Mestre e foi conivente com a quase morte de Athena! Você matou milhares de inocentes! Não pense que ter feito meia dúzia de coisas boas o redime de tudo o que você fez de ruim no passado!

— Agh, eu sei, eu sei! – ele se levantou com dificuldade, uma mão ainda protegendo a virilha. – Mesmo assim, eu ainda posso tentar! Vim aqui me desculpar de verdade com você, Elda! E estou lhe dando os parabéns de verdade por você ter ficado mais forte. Eu sei que, se você continuar a treinar, um dia você vai conseguir chutar o meu traseiro velho! E sem eu precisar facilitar as coisas para você!

— Em duzentos anos? – Elda perguntou, cruzando os braços.

— Hmmm... talvez vinte. – ele sorriu.

Os dois ficaram em silêncio por alguns instantes. A saintia deu um longo suspiro.

— Se eu disser que o perdoei, vou estar mentindo. Eu sei que esta seria a coisa certa a se fazer. Athena me ensinou que guardar rancor não trás nada de bom, mas... – a garota baixou a cabeça. – Eu sou fraca. Muito fraca, de corpo e alma! Não tenho a grandeza de espírito para te perdoar e nem a força para te punir como merece.

— Você não é fraca. – a voz do canceriano soou sincera. – O simples fato de estar viva depois de tudo o que passou mostra que você não é nem um pouco fraca. Você é uma das mais fortes saintias de todas.

— O que ainda não equivale ao poder do mais fraco cavaleiro de ouro de todos.

— Ouch! Obrigado por mais essa dor! – o italiano levou a mão ao peito de forma melodramática. – Bem, já que você não vai me perdoar, nem nada, eu vou indo. Vamos tentar fora do caminho um do outro, certo?

Apesar de tentar soar como se não se importasse, Máscara da Morte sentia-se como um grande fracassado. Bem, não que isso fosse algo incomum para ele. Desde a fatídica derrota dele nas Doze Casas, seguido por todos os outros revezes que sofreu ao ser ressuscitado por Hades, e depois morto de novo... e depois Asgard... absolutamente mais nada na vida dele parecia ter dado certo.

Bem, pelo menos Shiryu, com quem ele teria que conviver muito mais devido à proximidade, o havia perdoado. Aquela era uma pequena vitória e ele tentou se agarrar a isso. A única vitória que ele teve em anos.

Em silêncio, ele voltou à sua casa de Câncer.

.............................................

A noite havia caído no Santuário. As luzes na vila abaixo das Doze Casas estavam quase apagadas. O templo de Athena permanecia aceso, como sempre. E parecia que a casa de Escorpião, Libra e Leão também estavam acesas. Milo, Shiryu e Ikki costumavam dormir tarde.

Máscara da Morte também, mas ele estava se sentindo mais cansado que o normal. E a vida podia ser bem tediosa quando estava sozinho em sua casa. Ele estava prestes a apagar as luzes, quando sentiu um cosmo se aproximando.

Elda havia entrado na casa de Câncer.

— Estou indo para o templo de Athena. – disse a garota, antes que o cavaleiro de ouro fizesse qualquer pergunta.

— Oh, certo, pode passar. – ele disse, dando de ombros.

A saintia passou reta por ele, sem lhe dirigir mais nenhuma palavra. Caminhou como se nada tivesse acontecido entre eles, nem há três anos atrás, nem naquela mesma manhã. Máscara da Morte sentiu-se incomodado, profundamente incomodado, mas não fez nem falou nada.

Mas era impossível ignorar o elefante na sala.

— Máscara da Morte. – ela se virou, olhando por sobre o ombro. – Se isto ajudar, eu... – ela mordeu o lábio. – Eu não odeio mais você.

— Não ajuda. – o italiano fez uma careta. – Eu prefiro que você continue me odiando! Prefiro isso do que essa... essa... – ele fez um gesto vago em direção à garota, da forma exagerada que só um italiano poderia fazer. – ... essa _coisa_! Odeie-me, Elda! Eu sei que eu não mereço sequer o seu ódio, mas se você quer realmente ajudar, então pelo menos me odeie!

A saintia virou-se completamente na direção dele, medindo o homem de cima à baixo. Máscara da Morte estava sem sua armadura, ao passo que Elda estava totalmente paramentada. Por um instante, o cavaleiro de ouro achou que ela iria avançar novamente sobre ele.

— Você tem razão, você não merece o meu ódio. – ela disse, por fim. – Mas também não merece que eu simplesmente o ignore. Bem ou mal, você ainda é um cavaleiro de ouro. Você fez coisas boas, embora isso não apague as coisas ruins que fez. E eu devo admitir que fiquei bastante surpresa em você ter tido o mínimo de decência em vir se desculpar. Talvez... apenas _talvez_ você mereça que eu o perdoe. Um dia! Mas este dia não é hoje.

— Oh, então você está me dando esperança? – ele cruzou os braços, nada feliz. – Ora, muito obrigado! Você está me dando a última coisa que restou na caixa de Pandora! O mais terrível dos horrores! Muuuuito obrigado!

— Ugh, você é impossível! – disse a saintia, girando nos calcanhares e seguindo para a saída.

O cavaleiro de ouro soltou um longo suspiro de desalento e dirigiu-se para seus aposentos. Seria difícil dormir com um barulho desses na cabeça, mas ele tentou.


	3. Chapter 3

Durante aquelas últimas duas semanas, Elda tem marchado todas as noites para o templo de Athena. Mesmo com a deusa insistindo que aquilo não era necessário.

— Katya, Shoko e todos os outros cavaleiros de ouro estão aqui para me proteger, Elda. – Saori disse assim que a saintia chegou no templo para mais um turno de vigília. – Você não precisa perder noites de sono desnecessariamente. Eu sei que você também tem que se esforçar bastante para treinar as novas saintias.

— Protegê-la também é meu dever, senhora.

— Hmmm. – a deusa sorriu, embora tristemente. – Então, obedecer minhas ordens também é seu dever: fique em casa e descanse. É uma ordem.

A saintia de Cassiopéia pareceu chocada. Com a cabeça baixa, assentiu. Começou a se dirigir em direção à escadaria, quando Saori a chamou de novo:

— Não é por minha causa que você sobre as Doze Casas todos os dias, não é?

— O...o q-quê?! – agora ela parecia mais chocada. – É claro que é! Que outro motivo eu teria para fazer isto?

— Você está cutucando uma ferida toda a vez que sobe até aqui, não é? – a deusa baixou o olhar. – Eu posso sentir o seu alívio quando você chega aqui em cima e o seu nervosismo quando desce. Você precisa passar pela casa de Câncer, e lá se encontra um homem que feriu você demais.

Elda abriu a boca para contestar, mas se calou. Era verdade.

Sempre que ela subia as escadas até a casa de câncer, ela consultava seu coração. Ainda havia ódio lá dentro, mas não por Máscara da Morte. Aquele ódio que ela sentia era por si mesma. Ela se odiava por não ter sido forte o suficiente para impedir que o cavaleiro de ouro matasse sua colega Mito. E se odiava por, mesmo depois de três anos, ainda não se equiparar em força com ele.

— Saori... não, Athena. – a saintia murmurou. – Por que você chorou sobre a armadura de Máscara da Morte ao final da batalha das Doze Casas? Eu tenho certeza que Shiryu lhe contou sobre as atrocidades que ele cometeu. Como pôde perdoá-lo tão fácil?

Sim, foram as lágrimas de Athena que primeiro fizeram a armadura de Câncer ganhar suas habilidades divinas e que foram muito úteis quando Máscara da Morte teve que lutar em Asgard. A deusa deu um sorriso leve e respondeu:

— Confesso que não chorei por ele. Chorei pela própria armadura. Ela parecia tão triste em perder seu dono... todas aquelas armaduras de ouro pareciam tristes. Mas a armadura de Câncer, em especial, parecia a mais desolada de todas. Era como se você pudesse sentir nela um sentimento maior de derrota e arrependimento. Era como se a própria armadura se culpasse pela morte do seu cavaleiro.

Aquilo fazia sentido. Shiryu disse que só foi capaz de derrotar Máscara da Morte porque a armadura o abandonou no final da luta. Será que a vestimenta dourada de câncer estava se sentindo culpada por ter sido a causadora da morte do seu cavaleiro?

Será que, lá no fundo, ela ainda acreditava que havia algo de bom naquele homem?

— Além disso. – Athena continuou falando. – Indiferente de todos os crimes que ele cometeu, ele se redimiu no Muro das Lamentações e também em Asgard. Não há sentido em continuar punindo um cavaleiro valoroso como ele, mesmo que pareça justo que ele seja extirpado do seu direito e até executado por todos os crimes que ele cometeu. Talvez isso seja a justiça. Mas eu entendo que, às vezes, a misericórdia deve ser maior que a justiça.

— Misericórdia? Heh, essa palavra parece não fazer sentido quando aplicada ao Máscara da Morte!

— Talvez faça sentido quando aplicada ao Enzo.

— Aplicada a _quem?!_ – a saintia ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Enzo. Este é o nome verdadeiro dele, não sabia? – Saori olhou para a garota com um sorriso. – Afinal, que tipo de pais colocariam o nome de ‘Máscara da Morte’ em uma criança? O nome dele é Enzo Gabriel Giordanno.

Elda ficou muda por alguns instantes, até cair na gargalhada.

— Hahahaha!!! Isso é... tão idiota! Quer dizer, Enzo é um bonito nome, mas... sei lá! Não combina com ele! Não que Máscara da Morte seja um nome bom também! Hahaha! É hilário!

— Que bom que você está sorrindo pela primeira vez ao pensar nele.

A saintia desmanchou o sorriso imediatamente ao ouvir aquela frase. Pigarreou e disse:

— Errr... bom, de qualquer forma, ainda acho que um homem como ele não merecia misericórdia.

— Entendo. E respeito sua opinião. Mas, na minha visão, Enzo, ou Máscara da Morte, merece sim outra chance de ser um cavaleiro de ouro ao meu lado.

— Hmmm, certo. – a garota ainda parecia contrariada, mas decidiu encerrar aquela conversa. – Bom, eu... eu vou indo.

— Boa noite, Elda. Descanse seu corpo. E também o seu coração.

A saintia começou a fazer a descida de volta até a cidadela do santuário. Passou pelos campos floridos (e felizmente não venenosos) da casa de Peixes. Depois pela gélida casa de Aquário. A impecável casa de Capricórnio. A soturna casa de Sagitário. E a iluminada casa de Escorpião (Milo gostava de dormir tarde, na maioria das vezes passava a noite acordado, principalmente quando convidava Camus para vir até sua casa).

Quando chegou na casa de Libra, percebeu que o cavaleiro de ouro Shiryu estava na porta, também acordado até tarde da noite. Ele estava fazendo um treinamento físico, cujos movimentos lembrou à Elda o Tai-chi.

— Espero não estar incomodando. – ela disse. Geralmente, na hora de descer, as portas das casas estavam abertas para ela e Elda conseguia passar sem precisar acordar ninguém.

— De forma alguma, pode passar. – disse Shiryu, ainda concentrado no seu treinamento.

A saintia passou, mas antes de atravessar a casa, voltou-se ao cavaleiro mais uma vez.

— Mestre Shiryu, perdôe-me por incomodar de novo, mas...

— Não precisa me chamar de mestre. – o chinês deu uma risada suave. – Não sou mestre de ninguém. E comparado ao antigo cavaleiro de Libra, dificilmente vou chegar aos pés dele.

— Uh, certo. Hã, Shiryu... eu queria perguntar sobre uma pessoa.

— Essa pessoa seria o Máscara da Morte?

Elda assentiu, apertando os olhos.

— Acho que já sei o que você vai me perguntar. Você quer saber por que eu o perdoei.

— Oh... sim, eu gostaria de saber.

— Bem, cheguei à conclusão que perdoá-lo seria um ato mais libertador para mim do que para ele. Além disso, nos últimos tempos em que temos convivido como irmão dourados, percebi que ele não era uma pessoa tão ruim assim.

— Máscara da Morte _não_ é uma má pessoa?! – a saintia pareceu escandalizada.

Shiryu sorriu de novo. De forma distraída, ele ergueu os olhos para o céu noturno. Era o meio do ano e a constelação do caranguejo estava brilhando no céu.

— Ser um cavaleiro de ouro é uma responsabilidade diferente de ser um cavaleiro de bronze. – o rapaz disse, sem desviar os olhos da constelação do caranguejo. – É como se... é como o peso de suas ações fosse ainda maior. Não que os dourados sejam mais importantes que qualquer outro cavaleiro, nada disso, mas parece que o seu dever em derrotar o inimigo é muito maior. E mais do que isso: o ser dever de _permanecer vivo_ também é maior!

— O que quer dizer?

— Bem, como cavaleiro de bronze eu desafiei a morte várias vezes. Parecia fácil simplesmente dizer “vou morrer para proteger este mundo!” e pronto. Mas, quando você pensa um pouco mais, você percebe que a sua vida também é valiosa para o mundo. Para Athena. Você não pode simplesmente morrer e deixar por isso mesmo, entende? Não só pelo fato da casa que você protege ficar desprotegida, mas porque você sabe que Athena vai sofrer com a sua morte. Entende?

— Uh... mais ou menos. – disse a saintia, erguendo uma sobrancelha. – O que isso tem a ver com Máscara da Morte e todas as coisas erradas que ele fez?

O cavaleiro de Libra fez uma pausa, sem desviar o olhar do céu.

— Tem a ver que... bem, vendo as coisas por esta perspectiva eu _quase_ entendo a obsessão que Máscara da Morte sempre teve por poder. Em acreditar que uma força poderosa é necessária para manter a ordem e, quem for fraco demais, não merece defender a justiça. Eu _quase_ entendo. Não concordo de maneira nenhuma, mas consigo ver como ele chegou a esta conclusão distorcida. Ainda mais quando ele testemunhou o quão facilmente Athena, a Deusa da Guerra, foi quase morta por Saga e desapareceu do santuário. Quer dizer, quem confiaria sua vida à uma deusa assim? Athena deveria ser o ideal da força e da vitória e não foi isso que aconteceu dezesseis anos atrás.

— Mas isso não é desculpa para ele simplesmente achar que o mais forte tem sempre razão! Muito menos achar que o mais forte tem o direito de fazer o que quer que seja com os mais fracos.

— Os mais fracos... – Shiryu murmurou, apontando para o céu. – Você consegue ver a constelação de Câncer?

— Sim, consigo. – disse a garota, embora aquilo fosse uma meia verdade. Ela sabia em que ponto da abóboda celeste ficava a constelação e tinha até conseguido enxergar Acubens, a estrela mais brilhante.

— Câncer é a mais fraca de todas as constelações zodiacais. – explicou Shiryu. – Claro, isto não a desmerece diante de todas as outras de forma alguma. Entretanto, é um símbolo de fraqueza. A origem da lenda dela é a de um pequeno caranguejo que, na sua tentativa vã de parar o semideus Hércules de concluir um de seus trabalhos, acabou sendo pisoteado. Não parece nada muito heroico, não é?

Elda ia concordar, mas parou um pouco. Era difícil separar o que era lenda do que era uma simples alegoria quando se falava da mitologia grega. Um pequeno caranguejo tentar parar um semideus era uma história que, dependendo do ponto de vista, poderia ser risível, mas também muito inspiradora.

— Pobre caranguejo. – a garota disse, suspirando. – Ele deu tudo de si, mas sequer deve ter conseguido atrapalhar Hércules, não é?

— O mesmo pode ser dito de Máscara da Morte. – o cavaleiro de Libra voltou o olhar para Elda. – Ele também se esforçou muito, ele se esforçou até o limite, mas no fim ele é apenas o mais fraco dos doze cavaleiros de ouro. Chega a ser uma ironia cruel: o mais fraco entre os mais fortes. Sim, vendo por esta perspectiva, consigo entender o desejo dele por poder e força.

A saintia arregalou os olhos e finalmente conseguiu compreender algo que, embora inconscientemente ela já soubesse, isso só veio à luz agora. Ela odiava Máscara da Morte tão intensamente não apenas porque ele era um assassino sanguinário, era porque, no fundo, os dois eram iguais: os dois desejavam ser os mais fortes entre os fortes. Os dois desejavam ter poder para fazer tudo o que queriam, para proteger tudo o que queriam.

Mas, no final, o que eles coletavam em suas vidas eram várias frustrações. Elda, sendo uma saintia, pelo menos tinha uma força considerável entre as suas, embora não fosse a mais forte. Mas deveria ser bem desanimador estar rodeado por pessoas mais fortes que você o tempo todo, como Máscara da Morte sempre esteve.

Sim, Elda finalmente conseguia compreender isso.

Finalmente ela compreendia o que devia fazer.

— Muito obrigada, mestre Shiryu. E eu ouso chama-lo de _mestre_ porque hoje, você me ensinou algo muito importante.

— Fico feliz com isso. – o cavaleiro de Libra sorriu. – Boa viagem de volta à casa das saintias, Elda.

— Obrigada! Mas, antes, eu preciso passar em outro lugar.

............................................................

As Doze Casas do Zodíaco tinham uma passagem ampla que levava da entrada até a saída para a casa seguinte, mas dentro da sua estrutura havia outros aposentos. Um deles era o quarto dos cavaleiros de ouro, onde eles dormiam.

Como eram estruturas antigas, não havia eletricidade ou qualquer comodidade moderna nas casas zodiacais. Mas Máscara da Morte conseguia contornar isso com seu velho discman, que ele comprou quando ainda era um adolescente em treinamento para ser um cavaleiro de ouro.

Por este motivo, ele não ouviu a aproximação de Elda, embora pudesse sentir o cosmo dela quando a garota entrou na casa. Não deu bola porque esperava que a saintia passasse reto, como sempre (embora o fato dela estar fazendo o caminho de volta tão cedo tenha chamado levemente a sua atenção). Ele foi pego de surpresa pelas batidas na porta do seu quarto.

— Hã?! – o cavaleiro deu um pulo da cama. – Quem é?!

— Sou eu, Elda.

— Oh! – ainda surpreso, o canceriano abriu a porta do quarto. – O que significa isso? Se você veio tentar me matar enquanto eu dormia, devia ter evitado de bater na porta, hehehe!

Elda não respondeu nada. O olhar dela parecia... bem, parecia intenso, embora Máscara da Morte não conseguisse discernir que tipo de intensidade era aquela. Após mais alguns instantes, ele deu um passo para trás e permitiu que a garota entrasse no seu quarto.

A saintia entrou no aposento bagunçado e cheirando a cigarro. Fez uma careta.

— Você fuma? – ela perguntou, surpresa.

— E daí? – o italiano disse, sentando de volta em sua cama. – Não é como se um pouco de tabaco fosse atrapalhar muito durante a luta. E seria até irônico eu, após tantas batalhas, morrer de câncer no pulmão. Heh! Entendeu, hã, hã?! – ele fez aquele gesto irritante com os dedos que uma pessoa faz quando quer que a outra ria da piada. – O cavaleiro de Câncer morrer de câncer, hahaha!

Elda apenas balançou a cabeça, mas não pode evitar de dar um sorriso.

— Máscara da Morte. – ela começou, com voz solene. – Eu vim aqui para dizer que eu... uh. – ela desviou o olhar por um instante. Mas só por um instante. – Vim aqui para dizer que eu o perdoo.

O italiano arregalou os olhos e, diante do seu silêncio, a saintia continuou.

— Eu o perdôo. – ela repetiu, como se ele não tivesse entendido a mensagem. – Conversei com Athena e com Shiryu. Eles me ajudaram a pensar um pouco nas coisas. A colocar a situação sob outra perspectiva. E por isso, eu... eu perdoo você. Por tudo. Creio que, depois de muito pensar, eu até entendo você.

Máscara da Morte pareceu bestificado. Ele esperava que não fosse perdoado jamais. Ele quase desejava não ser perdoado jamais, pois a sensação que brotou em seu peito naquele instante foi um tanto desagradável. Porém, o final da frase de Elda foi o que o deixou irado.

Num movimento mais rápido que o olho da saintia pode registrar, ele a agarrou pelos braços e a prensou na parede.

— Não _ouse_ dizer que me entende! – ele rosnou, olhos faiscando. – Não ouse! Você deve ter ouvido uma fofoca aqui ou ali sobre mim e acha que me entende?! Nem sonhe, garota! Você não chegou nem perto de me entender, ouviu?! Nem perto!

Elda pareceu genuinamente assustada por um segundo, mas depois apenas suspirou, como se ela soubesse que o cavaleiro de ouro não iria machucá-la. Isso irritou Máscara da Morte ainda mais, porque a garota estava certa. Com um movimento lento, ele soltou os braços da saintia e lhe deu as costas.

— Bem... eu... – ele começou, balançando as mãos sem conseguir dizer nada. – Desculpe por isso. Fui eu quem pediu o seu perdão, então eu não deveria estar agindo assim por você ter me feito esse favor. Eu, uh... obrigado, eu suponho. Obrigado por me perdoar.

— Você acabou de dizer que eu não o entendo. – a garota disse, mudança de assunto.

— É, não entende! – ele disse, rispidamente. – Não entende mesmo!

— Pois bem. Então me ajude a entende-lo, Máscara da Morte.

O cavaleiro de ouro arregalou os olhos e virou-se na direção da saintia, completamente estupefato. E a garota continuou falando:

— Me ajude a entende-lo. Eu acho que, talvez, isso possa ser benéfico para nós dois. Você esteve sozinho nesta casa por muito tempo, não é? Teve que colocar cabeças de pessoas nas paredes para se reafirmar como alguém forte e poderoso, como um caçador que coloca a cabeça de antílopes como troféus em sua casa. Eu também passei por uma fase assim. Eu também me tornei mais bruta e mais amarga, tentando acreditar que isso era a atitude de alguém forte, de alguém que não precisava de mais ninguém. Eu...

Elda fez uma pausa, quase se emocionando, mas continuou falando:

— Talvez eu não o entenda completamente, mas eu entendo muito bem a frustração de ser fraco. A lenda da minha constelação, Cassiopéia, é a lenda de uma rainha vaidosa e que achava que podia tudo, até mesmo se comparar aos deuses. Ela foi punida a ficar sentada em uma cadeira eternamente, apenas se olhando no espelho, sem ser capaz de fazer nada. Uma existência inútil... por toda a eternidade! E, para piorar, a arrogância dela foi responsável pela quase morte de Andrômeda, que teve que se sacrificar para aplacar a fúria dos deuses que ela mesmo causou.

A saintia baixou a cabeça, incapaz de continuar. Máscara da Morte também não sabia bem o que dizer. Ou melhor, ele estava resistindo ao velho hábito que cultivou a vida toda de caçoar dos fracos. Algo que ele criou como um mecanismo de defesa para se sentir forte.

Não, ele não faria isso. Não para a saintia que estava sendo tão sincera em lhe conceder o perdão. E, por mais que não gostasse de admitir, ele realmente gostaria de estar perto de alguém que compreendesse esse sentimento de fraqueza.

Ele tinha Afrodite para desabafar sempre que possível, mas mesmo o cavaleiro de Peixes não podia entender bem aquele sentimento. Afrodite era forte, muito forte. Por mais que sua aparência delicada dissesse o contrário. Podia não estar entre os três cavaleiros de ouro mais poderosos, mas certamente estava muitos níveis acima de Máscara da Morte.

— Bom, eu... – ele começou, mais uma vez fazendo gestos vagos com as mãos. – Não sei, err... se você quiser, nós dois podemos treinar juntos um dia desses? Quem sabe descer até a vila do santuário e, hum, almoçar juntos? Fazer algo neste sentido?

Nem o italiano acreditou que tinha acabado de dizer aquilo. Após alguns segundos surpresa, Elda assentiu com a cabeça.

— Uh... certo. Apareça na casa das saintias amanhã. Talvez você possa me ajudar a dar um treinamento mais rígido a elas. E depois podemos, uh, ir almoçar?

— Sim, amanhã parece ótimo. Eu posso fazer isso! Pela manhã, vou mostrar àquelas garotinhas o que é um treinamento de verdade! E depois podemos almoçar juntos. Por minha conta.

— Ah, certo. – Elda sorriu e baixou a cabeça. – Então, está combinado.

— Ótimo! – Máscara da Morte deu um grande sorriso e resistiu ao impulso de dar um abraço na garota. Era melhor não abusar da sorte. – Até amanhã, Elda.

— Até amanhã, Enzo.

— O quê?! – aquilo fez o sorriso do italiano se desmanchar imediatamente. – Ei, como você ficou sabendo de...? Não me chama de Enzo!

— Por que não?

— Porque eu não gosto!

Elda abriu um sorriso grande e começou a falar:

— Mas é um nome tão bonito, Enzo! E ainda mais junto com o seus segundo nome, Enzo Gabriel! Tão bonito! Vou te chamar de Enzo o tempo todo a partir de agora.

— Ughhhhh, mudei de ideia! – o cavaleiro deu um murro na parede, fazendo os tijolos racharem. – Eu não vou mais treinar com você coisa nenhuma! Nem vou te pagar um almoço! Eu vou descer lá amanhã e varrer o chão com você e as suas pirralhinhas, tá me entendendo?! Vocês vão se lembrar do motivo de eu ser chamado de Máscara da Morte para sempre!

— Hahaha! – Elda riu com energia. – Certo, certo! Amanhã, lá na casa das saintias! Não se atrase, Enzo!

— Aaaaaarghhhh!!!

Rindo, a saintia saiu da casa de Câncer depressa, deixando um irritado cavaleiro de ouro sozinho lá dentro. Mas a irritação durou pouco e ele sorriu logo em seguida.

Finalmente, ele estava se sentindo de alma lavada e expurgada.


End file.
